


【授权翻译】Rush Hour Crush 高峰期的一见钟情 by FestiveFerret

by Liebesfreud



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, 盾铁 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liebesfreud/pseuds/Liebesfreud
Summary: Summary: 《都市日报》有一个专栏叫作 ‘Rush Hour Crush’，这个专栏的内容由每日搭乘地铁的人们提供，让他们有机会联系上那些自己一见钟情、却因为繁忙的交通来不及搭讪的人。托尼从未想过自己有一天会在这个专栏里看到自己。





	【授权翻译】Rush Hour Crush 高峰期的一见钟情 by FestiveFerret

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ferret's Ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876644) by [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret). 



> 译者注释：《都市日报Metro》是一个真实存在的英国小报，里面这个奇怪的专栏Rush Hour Crush直译为“高峰期的一见钟情”，其实上是一个搭讪平台。去过英国的小伙伴应该都体会过伦敦高峰期搭乘地铁的恐怖，假如在坐地铁的时候你和哪个帅小伙看对了眼，却因为两人都赶着上班而没时间搭讪/留下联系方式，那就可以投稿这个专栏了。

"嘿，托尼？ 这是你吗?"

托尼抬起头，看到佩珀和罗迪正在看一叠皱巴巴的《都市日报》，佩珀靠在沙发背上，越过罗迪的肩膀看他手里的报纸。

"什么?"

"这个广告。我觉得它是在说你。听起来很像你。"

托尼哼了一声。 "什么？在《本周最佳违规超速者》里吗?"

罗迪把报纸扔了过去，托尼抓住它，扫视了一下那一页，试图弄清楚他们在说什么。报纸被罗迪翻到了“Rush Hour Crush”广告那一页，也就是让人们联系上地铁上错过的有缘人的专栏。

“上周五晚上在朱诺地铁站，那个棕色头发，穿着蓝色毛衣，背着灰色包包的男人，我们在星巴克外面相视而笑。我想约你出去喝杯咖啡，好再看看你的笑容和那双好看的眼睛。——那个金发穿着红色T恤背着黑色背包的男人”

托尼笑了。 “是啊，没错。谁会想找我呢?”

"但是你有一件蓝色的毛衣和一个灰色的包!" 佩珀坚持道。 "而且你星期五肯定在朱诺地铁站。 你每次去学校都会坐那一站。"

"我敢肯定朱诺站起码有四十个穿着蓝色衣服、背着灰色背包的家伙。而且我没有在星巴克对一个穿红衬衫的家伙微笑。我甚至不记得那天我去过星巴克。"

罗迪翻了个白眼。 "你每天都去星巴克。"

“反正那不是我，成吗?" 托尼把报纸扔了回去，站起身。

“我们只是在开玩笑,"佩珀说道，伸手想拉住他，但托尼摇了摇头，走开了。

“没关系，我知道。我只是觉得我需要把这个电路板的设计先搞定，从脑子里清除出去，这样我才能清楚地思考。不是因为你。”

"好吧。"

"我们一会儿要订披萨，托尼，你想一起吗?" 罗迪问。

“当然。帮我让他们多加点菠萝。”

"没问题。"

托尼溜进他的卧室，关上了门。他没有回到桌前继续弄他的设计，而是向后倒在床上，用胳膊盖住脸。他记得那个家伙: 高个子、金发、非常帅气，越过手里的泡沫塑料杯冲托尼调情般地微笑。 托尼一开始注意到他是因为他在十月份身上只穿了一件 t 恤，然后他的眼睛转向他的脸，嗯，大概任何人都会忍不住去看他吧。当他微笑的时候，托尼也回以微笑，同时挑起一条眉毛。这确实很有趣，但这也很短暂、稍纵即逝——

就只是到此为止。为什么这个人现在要找他呢？这很愚蠢而且鲁莽。万一托尼是个连环杀手呢？ 或者更糟糕，他是一个粘人、喜怒无常、不讨人喜欢的工程学博士生，有着不愉快的过往，并且总是习惯性地把自己最在乎的人推开。你知道，假设……

托尼暗骂了自己一句，从床上站了起来。沉溺于这件事也没有用。没准这家伙几天后就会把这事给忘了。他可能会在星巴克和另一个穿着蓝色毛衣的家伙调情，而托尼则被他忘到脑后。事实上，也许那家伙写的那则广告根本说的就不是他。毕竟它说得也不清楚——那可能是任何人。这无关紧要。

然而，在吃过披萨还打了游戏之后，当罗迪和佩珀在他们的房间里熟睡，公寓里一片漆黑的时候，托尼偷偷溜出了他的房间，在垃圾桶里找到《都市日报》，把含有那则广告的那页撕了下来。 他把它塞到袜子抽屉的后面。

**

托尼想尽一切办法把那则广告从脑海中抹去。他专注于他的论文和业余课题，朝九晚五，但每次他让大脑放松，它总是不由自主地想起那个站在星巴克外面的性感帅哥。

他的公寓正好在朱诺和科里克斯地铁站中间。起初，他强迫自己搭乘科里克斯地铁站，尽管那里没有星巴克，但三天后，他再也无法忍受没有咖啡因的折磨，于是他又去了朱诺站。就算可能会碰见那家伙又怎么样呢？ 他总不能让一个愚蠢的广告影响他的日常生活。而且那家伙八成找的人也不是托尼。

两个星期后，托尼几乎说服自己这是真的，然后他又见到了他。

“哦！”

托尼停止对着他的热咖啡吹气，转过身来，抬头看了看刚撞上他的那个胳膊肘。疯狂的人群在他们周围流动，忙碌地从星巴克去往车站入口。是那个家伙。是那个穿红衬衫，背黑色背包的金发男人。而且他正高兴地看着托尼。

"是你,"那家伙说。

托尼目瞪口呆地看着他。 "什么?"

粉色在那个男人的脸颊绽开。 “额，我挺肯定你不记得了，但是我们大概——“他含糊地挥了挥手,”大概几个星期前见过面…我—呃—我刊登了一个Rush Hour Crush的广告。我希望你能看到它，并且愿意跟我出来喝杯咖啡。"

"我知道,"托尼脱口而出。 "我看到了。"

"哦!" 那家伙的笑容加深了，但是在托尼沉默了一会后，那笑容又慢慢消失了。 "哦。"

"它——"托尼笨拙地说。 “它并不—这不是…”

"没关系。" 那家伙往后退了一步，撞上了一个路人。 "这没事。我就觉得你肯定已经有主了。 像你这样的人肯定经常被追求。或者别的什么。没关系。别为这事困扰。不过还是很高兴再次见到你。 "也许我还是可以找个时间请你喝杯咖啡... ..."他的眼睛盯着托尼的杯子"——当你没有... ... 已经喝了一杯的时候——只是普通地喝杯咖啡！因为，恩，能看到一张熟悉的脸总是好的…” 他突然转过身，消失在人群中，托尼被留在那里，被匆匆的路人左右推挤，完全不知所措。

发生了什么？

最终，人群终于把托尼推下了楼梯，挤上了火车。他踮着脚尖扫视着人们的头部，随着车厢前后摇晃着，但他没有看到那个人。 他走了。

托尼错过了他的机会。 那个刊登一见钟情广告的人再也不会和他说话了。也并不是说他想要这么一个机会…他想吗？

他推开人群在自己那站下了车，一边翻着手机通讯录，一边跑上楼梯来到大街上。铃声响了两次。

"托尼?"

“罗迪，我想要和那家伙试一试的机会吗?"

"什么机会?"

“和Rush Hour Crush那个家伙的机会。”

"托尼，我很爱你，但我真心不知道你在说什么。"

托尼气呼呼地哼了一声，转过街角向大学走去。 “你知道的，那则广告。那个“噢我看到了随便一个拿着咖啡杯的家伙而且现在就想和他结婚”的广告。在报纸上。你和佩普说个没完没了的那个。”

罗德沉默了一会儿。 “那说的是你？你明明说不是！"

“我知道！但那显然是我。听起来就很像我。跟上节奏啊伙计。"

罗迪大笑。 “哦，托尼。是的，你确实想要一个和Rush Hour Crush里的那个家伙试试的机会，因为为什么不呢？如果他是个讨厌鬼，躲开他也不难。而且你需要开始约会了，伙计。 或者至少上个床。”

“嘿！"

"托尼。 你把太多时间花在你的那些论文、课题、工作和机器人上了。不过，你为什么这么问？你又见到他了吗?"

托尼在院子里来回踱步，避免进教室主持他的研讨小组。他已经快要迟到了，但是满脑子都是那个地铁帅哥可没法集中精力教书。 "我又看见他了，而且我基本上算是跟他说了我一点也不想和他约会。"

"你这么说的?"

“”嗯，没说那么多。我基本上就在嗯嗯啊啊，而且可能是因为我脸上的表情吧，然后他自己脑补出了我的意思。你知道吧，那种我擅长的极端恐慌的表情。”

"你是挺擅长这个的。" 罗迪沉默了一会儿，托尼能感觉到时钟滴答地预示着他的迟到。 “那你为什么要问我呢？如果他让你感到恐慌，那你为什么会想试着和他在一起？”

"因为事后我觉得他给我的感觉貌似不是恐慌。"

“额，也许他让你想要勃起?”

托尼张开嘴想要抗议，然后又闭上了嘴。" ...基本上是吧。"

“你想和他在一起，托尼。现在去教你的课吧。"

“好吧。谢谢你，罗迪。"

**

托尼整夜地辗转反侧，但他还是睡不着。最后他放弃了。他打开床边的灯，慢吞吞地移动到他的衣柜前。他拉开最上面的抽屉，从后面一点点拽出来那张皱巴巴的报纸。

“你的笑容和那双好看的眼睛——”

托尼气鼓鼓地看着那则广告。也许罗迪是对的。也许他是想要一个机会。

他打开笔记本电脑，找到了Rush Hour Crush专栏的网站。 他仔细阅读了关于投稿的说明，但是上面没有说明怎样才能联系到曾经写过一条关于你的信息的人。他小小地谷歌了一下，得到了证实: 这些投稿都是匿名的，而且这个专栏基本只是作秀，而不是真的能把有缘人匹配上。上传广告都是完全匿名的，所以联系这家报纸也无济于事。

在他安静的、偷偷地发了次脾气之后，托尼开始制定一个计划。 既然现在他想要第二次机会，或者应该说是第三次机会，他就不会轻易放弃，就算得不到那人的联系方式。他可以在朱诺地铁站附近徘徊等待，但是一旦下定决心，托尼可不是那种安心等待的人。而且之前那个人主动出击，他们都等了两个星期才再次见面。现在，那家伙可能正在积极地躲着他呢。

于是托尼坐回他的笔记本电脑前，点开了Rush Hour Crush的网页。 他开始编辑自己的投稿：

“致那位穿着红色 t 恤，背着黑色背包的金发男人: 我很抱歉，上次见面我光是像一条死鱼一样呆呆地站在那里看着你。我真的很想认识你。我希望这条投稿没有破坏了你看这个专栏时的心情。如果你看到了这个，请来我们第一次见面的地方找我。我会点两杯咖啡在那里等你，并且这次一定面带笑容。——那个棕色头发，穿着蓝色毛衣，背着灰色包包，而且超级不会说话的家伙”

托尼在自己来得及后悔前按了发送键，然后爬回了床上。

他们没有刊登这条投稿。

第二天早上，托尼第一件事就是查看报纸，往右翻到Rush Hour Crush那一页，但没有找到自己的投稿。

托尼又发送了一次。

这花了九天时间。托尼每天晚上睡觉前都会发送同一条投稿 ，然后第二天上地铁时翻查报纸。 终于，第十天的时候，他打开报纸看到了自己的投稿。他立即调转脚步，放弃了去图书馆的长途跋涉，转身直直地朝朱诺车站外的星巴克赶去。 他点了两杯咖啡，在窗边找了张桌子坐下，手指紧张地缠在一起。

"嘿。"

托尼猛地从他几乎紧贴着的玻璃窗旁离开，转过身，看到Rush Hour Crush那个家伙正紧张地朝他微笑着。托尼迅速站了起来，差点把两杯咖啡都打翻了。"嗨。你来的真快。"

那人轻笑着说道： "我已经在这儿等了二十分钟了。"

"哦，该死。真对不起。我刚刚才看到他们刊登它了。我已经试着投稿了好一段时间了。"

"我看到的时候特别希望那是你。"

“呃，是的，是我。只是——上次我们见面的时候我真是个白痴。我不是故意敷衍你的。但我挺希望我们的第三次见面能够很愉快。" 托尼摆弄着衬衫的褶边。

那家伙笑了，然后靠得近了些。 "当然。所以你不介意我加入你吧?"

托尼指了指桌子。 “请随意。这就是我的意思。 呃... 一个约会。你和我，咖啡和微笑。就像你说的那样。顺便说一下，我叫托尼。”

托尼递给他另一个咖啡杯，那个人接过去了。他坐进对面的座位上。 "嗨，托尼。" 他的眼睛低垂到杯子上，然后又抬眼看着托尼，嘴角向上露出一个柔和的微笑。 "我是史蒂夫。"

end


End file.
